


Un été à Corfou

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Comme tous les étés, Louis va passer deux semaines à Corfou dans la maison de vacances de la famille de son meilleur ami, Alexander Flint. Comme tous les étés, Eurydice, la sœur aînée de ce dernier, est présente. Mais contrairement aux étés précédents, Louis compte bien profiter de cette opportunité pour se rapprocher d'elle.





	1. Un vrai petit boursouflet

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche donc pas un centime pour mes écrits.
> 
> Merci à Alrescha pour l'organisation de ce concours, à Lyssa d'avoir pris le temps de relire ce texte et à mes petits boulettes pour m'avoir supportée lors de son écriture.

Le soleil grec était chaud sur la peau de Louis. Il était arrivé à Corfou quelques instants plus tôt avec Alexander Flint. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient amis depuis leur premier trajet dans le Poudlard Express et avaient été répartis dans la même maison, Serdaigle. Au mois de septembre, ils rentreraient en dernière année, mais pour le moment, et comme tous les étés depuis celui suivant leur deuxième année, Louis avait été invité à passer les vacances dans la résidence d'été des Flint.  
  
C'était Eurydice qui les avait accueillis sur le seuil de la villa que Mr et Mrs Flint avaient achetée bien des années plus tôt. Elle se trouvait au bord de la mer ionienne, un petit escalier en pierre permettait d'atteindre une petite crique où les jeunes se baignaient tous les jours. Derrière la maison, haute de deux étages, se trouvait une piscine bordée d'une pergola. A l'ombre des plantes grimpantes, il faisait toujours bon nager là-bas.  
  
— Louis ! s'était-elle exclamée en le prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Ce dernier avait resserré ses bras autour d'elle et niché son nez au creux de son cou. Cela n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes mais avait suffi pour que l'odeur de l'huile de Monoï vienne lui lécher les narines. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne bronzait jamais beaucoup mais tous les ans, cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'enduire le corps de cette lotion moldue à l'odeur entêtante.  
  
— Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.  
  
Son regard se tourna vers Alexander qu'elle enlaça aussi rapidement.   
  
— Oui, on a réussi à avoir le portoloin de neuf heures à Londres mais il n'y en avait pas de programmé entre Athènes et Corfou avant midi et demi. J'ai dit à Louis de transplaner jusqu'ici mais il ne voulait pas me laisser tout seul.  
  
Eurydice reporta son attention sur lui et avait souri largement, faisant rougir le jeune Weasley.  
  
— C'était gentil de ta part, Louis, déclara-t-elle.  
— C'est normal. J'allais quand même pas laisser mon meilleur pote attendre tout seul pendant trois heures.  
— Tu as raison, Louis, l'amitié, il y a que ça de vrai, lança une voix masculine derrière lui.  
  
Le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Nikolaï Gudgeon, joueur de Quidditch professionnel, mais surtout un des meilleurs amis d'Eurydice. Nikolaï passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui lui donna une légère tape sur le torse tout en approuvant ses dires.   
  
— Vous devriez aller poser vos affaires dans votre chambre, déclara Eurydice. On se retrouve à la piscine, j'imagine.   
  
Louis ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard, admirant sa silhouette qui se dessinait sous son paréo. Cet été, il se jetterait à l'eau. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas passer sa vie à l'admirer de loin sans jamais rien tenter. Le Serdaigle était majeur, Eurydice aussi. Rien ne l'arrêtait, sauf peut-être le fait que la jeune femme n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui, mais s'il n'essayait pas, il ne pourrait jamais savoir.  
  
D'un coup de baguette, Louis fit voler sa grosse valise à l'étage. Il avait prévu de passer deux semaines à Corfou, puis il devrait aller une semaine chez ses grand-parents avec le reste de ses cousins. Louis n'était véritablement proches d'aucun d'eux et n'allait désormais là-bas que pour faire plaisir à sa grand-mère et à son grand-père. Dès qu'il eut posé sa malle à l'étage, le jeune homme l'ouvrit pour en sortir son maillot de bain. Sans attendre, il retira son t-shirt puis son pantalon et baissa son caleçon. Alexander et lui partageaient le même dortoir depuis six ans et avaient eu le temps de se voir nus plus d'une fois.  
  
Il enfila son short de bains, récupéra sa serviette de plage et sans attendre dévala les escaliers avant de se diriger vers la piscine et de se jeter dedans. Il y eu un gros bruit d'éclaboussures et Eurydice qui était dans l'eau, poussa un cri de surprise.  
  
— Tu es malade, ma parole ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il émergeait.  
  
Devant ses lunettes de soleil de travers et son air mi agacé-mi amusé, Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. Derrière elle se trouvait le matelas gonflable sur lequel elle était installée quelques instants plus tôt et que son plongeon avait fait chavirer.  
  
— On a peur de l'eau ? plaisanta-t-il en venant vers elle.  
  
D'un geste de la main, il l'aspergea d'eau et rit en voyant le regard outré qu'elle lui lança.   
  
— Attends toi ! Tu perds rien pour attendre ! s'écria-t-elle avant de lui rendre la pareille.  
  
Louis reçut un peu d'eau dans la bouche alors que la bataille s'engageait. Eurydice n'était pas le genre à se laisser faire, c'était une des choses qu'il aimait chez elle.  
  
— C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? se moqua-t-il sachant que cela la ferait réagir.  
— Tu vas voir si c'est tout ce que je peux faire, rétorqua-t-elle avant de lui sauter dessus.  
  
Surpris par son attaquante, Louis bascula en arrière. Instinctivement, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'ancienne Serpentard et l'entraîna avec lui sous l'eau. La poitrine d'Eurydice était collée à son torse, et le jeune homme sentit le désir qu'il avait pour elle se manifester. Il s'éloigna d'elle vivement, espérant que cela lui permettrait de contrôler son érection naissante.  
  
— Déjà fatigué, gamin ? questionna-t-elle lorsqu'ils sortirent la tête de l'eau.  
— Épuisé, mentit-il en souriant. C'est le voyage !  
  
Eurydice leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.   
  
— Le voyage ! T'as quel âge ? Quatre-vingt ans ? plaisanta-t-elle, taquine.  
  
La jeune femme porta sa main à sa tête pour récupérer ses lunettes mais n'y trouva que du vide.  
  
— Zut ! Mes lunettes ! s'exclama-t-elle en cherchant un peu partout sous l'eau.  
  
Louis fit de même et finit par les voir à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui.  
  
— J'y vais, lança-t-il en plongeant.  
  
Bien que son érection ne soit pas très importante, Louis préférait ne pas tenter Morgane. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle penserait si elle savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. « Gamin », c'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait appelé quelques instants plus tôt. Ne le voyait-elle donc que comme un enfant ? A tâtons, le Serdaigle finit par récupérer les lunettes de soleil au fond de la piscine et remonta à la surface.  
  
— Tiens ! dit-il en les lui tendant.  
— Merci Louis, répliqua-t-elle en commençant à nager vers son matelas gonflable. Tu veux te coucher dessus, Jonas ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Louis tourna la tête et vit le plus jeune frère d'Eurydice, un Poufsouffle de quinze ans, couché sur une chaise longue. Il ne l'avait même pas vu en arrivant tout à son enthousiasme de pouvoir se baigner.  
  
— Non merci rétorqua Jonas d'une voix morne.  
— Salut Jo ! s'exclama Louis.  
  
L'autre lui répondit par un hochement de tête avant de se replonger dans sa bande dessinée.  
  
— Il faut que j'aille aider, Nikolaï à préparer le déjeuner, déclara-t-elle en sortant de la piscine avec le matelas. Vous pourrez mettre la table, les garçons, s'il vous plaît ? Et sans baguette, Alex, précisa-t-elle à l'adresse de son frère.  
  
Louis tourna son regard vers ce dernier, qui s'était installé sur une chaise longue, alors que son meilleur ami jouait à asperger sa sœur.  
  
— Oui, Madame, rétorqua Alexander d'un air blasé.  
— Tu veux que je vous aide ? questionna Louis en s'accoudant aux rebords de la piscine.  
— C'est gentil mais non, Louis, répliqua-t-elle en lui souriant. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui, les garçons ! Tu m'as entendu, Jo ?  
— Ouais, Eurydice, répliqua Jonas sans lever le nez de sa bande dessinée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante, marmonna-t-il dès qu'elle fut entrée dans la maison.  
  
Louis préféra ne pas intervenir, il savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de montrer à des frères et sœurs que l'autre n'était pas si insupportable que cela, il avait pu en être témoin plus d'une fois avec ses deux sœurs et lui-même. Le jeune homme décida de faire quelques longueurs avant de sortir de l'eau. Il attrapa sa serviette qu'il avait lancé sur une des chaises longues et s'essuya avec avant de pénétrer dans la maison, laissant Alexander et Jonas derrière lui.   
  
Les rires de Nikolaï et Eurydice lui vinrent aux oreilles, et le jeune homme ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Il savait que les deux amis avaient été un couple quelques mois à la fin de leur septième année et se demandait parfois s'ils ne finiraient pas par se mettre à nouveau ensemble. Alexander avait beau avoir assurer plus d'une fois qu'Eurydice ne voyait en Nikolaï qu'un ami, Louis doutait que cela soit aussi le cas pour l'ancien Poufsouffle.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de se battre pour récupérer l'évier de la cuisine lorsque le Serdaigle pénétra dans la pièce.  
  
— Non ! C'est mon tour, déclara Eurydice en le poussant à l'aide de son épaule.  
  
Nikolaï laissa échapper un éclat de rire tout en l'empêchant de le pousser sans trop de difficultés. Le jeune homme était gardien professionnel et Eurydice n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Louis la vit glisser légèrement mais elle retrouva son équilibre et continua de pousser sans parvenir à faire bouger son meilleur ami.  
  
— Arrête ! Tu vas te faire mal, remarqua Nikolaï entre deux rires  
— Jamais ! Répliqua-t-elle, tenace.  
  
Louis poussa un peu la porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la cuisine et cette dernière grinça. Eurydice et Nikolaï arrêtèrent immédiatement leurs chamailleries pour se tourner vers la source du bruit.  
  
— Ah Louis !  
— Je viens mettre la table, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers le placard où se trouvait les verres et les assiettes.  
— Et Alex et Jonas ? questionna Eurydice.  
  
Le Serdaigle haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant pas enfoncer son meilleur ami et son frère. Eurydice poussa un soupir agacé.  
  
— C'est toujours pareil avec eux, s'irrita-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le plat qu'elle était en train de préparer.  
— Je mets la table dehors, j'imagine ?  
— Oui, sur la terrasse, s'il te plaît, Louis, rétorqua la jeune femme.  
  
Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce avec les assiettes dans les mains. Les parents Flint ne viendraient pas avec eux cet été. Marcus avait décidé d'offrir le voyage de ses rêves à sa femme, et le couple avait pris un portoloin direction Les Seychelles, deux jours plus tôt. Alexander avait expliqué que Marcus et Avalon Flint avaient confié Jonas à leur sœur et que ce dernier n'avait pas apprécié être ainsi infantilisé. Il avait été aussi vexé qu'aucun de ses amis de Poudlard ne puissent venir passer une partie des vacances avec lui. Le seul a lui avoir répondu par la positive avait fini par annuler au dernier moment.  
  
Louis commença à mettre la table sous la pergola. Eurydice, Nikolaï et Jonas étaient arrivés quelques jours plus tôt et avaient déjà sorti le salon de jardin et la table de leur protection pour l'hiver. Il venait d'installer toutes les assiettes lorsque Alexander arriva près de lui et déclara qu'il allait l'aider.  
  
— J'en connais un qui va se faire rouspéter s'il ne vient pas aider, remarqua-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour que son frère l'entende.  
  
Louis entendit Jonas marmonner quelque chose et fermer violemment son livre avant de se lever et de venir vers eux.  
  
— Un vrai petit boursouflet, se moqua Alexander après qu'il eut pénétré dans la maison.  
— Je t'ai entendu, répliqua Jonas visiblement irrité.  
— C'était le but.  
  
Le groupe commença à manger une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Nikolaï et Eurydice entretenaient la majorité de la discussion tandis que Louis et Alexander intervenaient de temps à autres et que Jonas avait décidé de faire définitivement sa tête de strangulot. Après le déjeuner, Alexander et Louis décidèrent de se rendre à la crypte en contrebas de la maison. Les deux jeunes gens avaient amené leurs devoirs à faire pour la rentrée et alors que Alexander s'était lancé dans le brouillon de sa dissertation sur les métamorphoses humaines, Louis avait quant à lui décidé de poursuivre la lecture d'un des livres que le professeur Hamilton leur avait conseillé pour l'été.  
  
Il avait pour thème la montée en puissance de Grindelwald et les années de guerre en Europe qui avait fini par toucher le monde entier. Louis était un passionné d'Histoire et adorait en apprendre plus sur tous les sujets possible, bien qu'il ait une préférence pour la période allant de l'ascension de Grindelwald à sa défaite face à Dumbledore. Le Serdaigle aurait adoré rencontrer ce dernier mais il était décédé sept ans avant sa naissance.  
  
Eurydice vint leur proposer de venir manger une glace avec eux vers dix-sept heures et les garçons acceptèrent avec joie. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.  
  
— Oh Merlin ! Tu n'aurais pas oublié de mettre de la crème, Louis ? questionna-t-elle.  
— Je suis si rouge que ça ?  
— C'est plus rouge à ce niveau-là, mec ! T'es complètement écarlate, intervint Nikolaï.  
— J'en ai dans la salle de bains. Il faut en mettre tout de suite et que tu enfiles un t-shirt. Tu sers les glaces, Nikolaï, s'il te plaît. On arrive, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.  
  
Louis suivit Eurydice à l'intérieur où ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains. Aucun d'eux n'était assez expérimenté pour lancer le sortilège qui protégeait des rayons du soleil et les jeunes gens devaient donc se contenter de crèmes moldues ou sorcières. Ce jour-là, il s'agissait de crème sorcière. L'entreprise Malefoy en avait sorti une toute nouvelle quelques mois plus tôt et comme Avalon Flint était celle à l'origine de ce produit, elle en avait donné à ses enfants avant leur départ en Grèce.  
  
— Retourne-toi ! Je vais t'en mettre dans le dos ! lança-t-elle.  
  
La jeune femme en appliqua une bonne dose sur le dos de Louis et le jeune homme ferma les yeux de contentement. La brûlure du soleil ne se faisait pas encore sentir et les mains fraîches d'Eurydice massaient sa peau faisant pénétrer la crème le plus possible. Le Serdaigle dut prendre sur lui pour éviter d'imaginer les doigts de l'ancienne Serpentard autre part que sur son dos.  
  
— Je te laisse finir. Mets-en bien sur ton visage aussi, hein ! Chocolat ou Pistache pour la glace ? demanda-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.  
— Les deux ?  
— J'aurais dû m'en douter, plaisanta-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
Eurydice ferma la porte derrière elle tandis que Louis continuait de se badigeonner de crème. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son reflet dans la glace et comprit mieux pourquoi la jeune femme l'avait regardé ainsi. Il avait les joues si rouges qu'on voyait à peine ses taches de rousseur. Son front était tout aussi écarlate ainsi que le bout de ses oreilles. Il se doutait qu'il risquait de souffrir dès le lendemain et décida d'éviter le soleil jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Il monta à l'étage récupérer un t-shirt et l'enfila avant d'aller retrouver les autres sur la terrasse.  
  
Une coupe l'attendait entre Alexander et Nikolaï, en face d'Eurydice. Il remercia la personne qui avait servi et commença à déguster sa glace. L'ancienne Serpentard demanda à ses frères si leurs devoirs avançaient et, alors qu'Alexander expliquait qu'il avait fini son brouillon, Jonas poussait quant à lui un soupir agacé.  
  
— On a encore le temps, répliqua-t-il.  
— On est début août, Jo. S'y prendre au dernier moment est un très mauvaise idée.  
— Parce que tu vas me faire croire que tu ne faisais pas tes devoirs au dernier moment quand t'étais encore élève là-bas ! rétorqua-t-il.  
— Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas fait la même chose, juste que c'était une mauvaise idée, déclara Eurydice.  
  
Bien qu'elle essayait de garder un timbre de voix calme, l'agacement qu'elle ressentait était palpable. Jonas était en train de faire sa crise d'adolescence et le besoin de contrôle d'Eurydice n'arrangeait en rien la situation.   
  
— Si tu le dis, marmonna Jonas.  
  
A côté de Louis, Nikolaï se racla la gorge et déclara :  
  
— Très bonne cette glace ! Tu l'as achetée où ?  
— A un fermier qui les fait maison, répondit Eurydice avant de manger une nouvelle cuillerée.  
  
La conversation partit alors sur les glaces puis la nourriture plus généralement. Lorsqu'ils étaient à Corfou, les jeunes gens faisaient leurs courses au village où ils résidaient et ne se rendaient dans la capitale de l'île que lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver les produits qu'ils cherchaient ailleurs.  
  
Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Nikolaï décida de se rendre au village pour y rencontrer un de ses amis moldus qui venait en vacances tous les ans sur l'île avec ses parents. Alexander était plongé dans son livre sur les potions altérants la mémoire tandis que Jonas était parti Merlin seul savait où et qu'Eurydice était en train de préparer le dîner aidée de Louis.  
  
— Je croyais que Jonas aimait bien cuisiner, remarqua le Serdaigle.  
— Que veux-tu ! La cuisine c'est pour les femmes, d'après lui. Je suis sûre que Papa serait content d'apprendre qu'il est devenu une femme et que Maman est en fait un homme.  
— Il a quinze ans. On est bête à cet âge-là, rétorqua Louis tout simplement.  
  
Eurydice lui jeta un regard amusé.  
  
— Et tu veux me faire croire qu'on l'est moins à dix-sept ans ?  
— Touché ! répliqua-t-il en faisant mine qu'elle venait de le frapper au ventre. Enfin, j'estime pour ma part que je n'ai jamais été frappé par ce mal !  
  
Eurydice secoua la tête. Elle n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec ce que Louis venait de dire.  
  
— Je me souviens de deux jeunes garçons qui disparaissaient toujours quand mes parents les appelaient pour mettre la table, remarqua-t-elle moqueuse.  
— Peut-être bien oui, avoua Louis en souriant largement.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à parler tout en finissant de préparer le repas. Louis aimait ces petits moments passés ensemble. Eurydice parlait beaucoup, surtout de Quidditch, sport qui ne l'avait jamais intéressé, mais cela n'était pas son seul sujet de conversation. Lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, la jeune femme avait suivi en plus du cours obligatoire, l'option Etude des Moldus, et connaissait beaucoup de choses concernant leur mode de vie et leurs cultures. « Cultures avec un s » ajoutait-elle souvent agacée que les sorciers puissent penser que les Moldus n'était qu'un groupe homogène malgré leur différente nationalité.  
  
— Je pensais aller visiter Corfou dans la semaine, si tu veux venir. Aris, tu sais le fils de notre voisin, m'a parlé d'une exposition sur la vie des habitants de l'île avant l'arrivée des touristes. Je me suis renseignée et il se trouve qu'un sorcier organise des visites guidées.  
  
L'histoire avait toujours été une des passions de Louis. Passion que même les cours ennuyeux et rébarbatifs du professeur Binns n'avaient pas réussi à l'en dégoûter.  
  
— Ce serait génial, oui. On pourrait y aller mercredi ou jeudi. Alex et moi allons voir Andonía mardi, expliqua-t-il.  
— Andonía, hein ? plaisanta Eurydice.  
— Rigole pas, je crois qu'il a vraiment le béguin pour elle. Il a pas arrêté de me parler d'elle et de ses beaux yeux bruns pendant tout notre trajet jusqu'ici. J'ai cru que j'allais finir par devenir fou. En vrai, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il veut que je vienne, sûrement pour tenir la chandelle. C'est comme ça que disent les Moldus, non ?  
— En effet, répliqua Eurydice en souriant.  
  
Louis ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur la salade de tomates qu'elle préparait. Alexander avait laissé entendre qu'Eurydice et Henry Harrington s'étaient séparés quelques mois plus tôt et que toute la famille avait été ravie de cette nouvelle. Henry était un joueur de Quidditch qu'Eurydice avait rencontré lors d'une émission radiophonique. Il avait huit ans de plus qu'elle et jouait au poste de gardien chez les Frelons de Wimblebourne.  
  
« Tout ce qui doit plaire à Eurydice » pensa Louis tristement.  
  
Malgré ce triste songe, le jeune homme sentit son cœur se réchauffer en voyant le grand sourire qu'Eurydice lui offrait. Il ne perdrait rien à essayer.


	2. Quatre ans de plus

La fête battait son plein sur la plage. Le groupe d'amis se dirigeait en riant vers le bar où se déroulait la soirée. Même à une centaine de mètres, ils pouvaient entendre distinctement la musique. Alexander et Andonía marchaient en tête du cortège et Louis esquissa un sourire en voyant la jeune femme passer son bras sous celui de son ami. Il ne la laissait visiblement pas indifférente. Nikolaï discutait avec la Moldue qu'il avait rencontrée plus tôt dans la journée. Le Serdaigle osa jeter un coup d’œil dans la direction d'Eurydice et remarqua, à son grand soulagement, qu'elle ne semblait pas touchée par l'intérêt que son meilleur ami portait à la brune.  
  
Peut-être qu'Alexander avait raison lorsqu'il disait que sa sœur, têtue comme elle était, ne voyait en Nikolaï qu'un ami et que jamais elle ne reviendrait sur la décision qu'elle avait pris des années plus tôt, de ne pas poursuivre une relation amoureuse avec lui.   
  
— J'ai entendu dire que les petites filles de Mrs Flemings devraient être là, ce soir, remarqua Eurydice à la droite de Louis.  
  
Ce dernier lui jeta un regard surpris et l'ancienne Serpentard lui fit un clin d’œil. Deux ans plus tôt, Louis avait fréquenté l'aînée des deux jeunes Canadiennes, un amour d'été avec qui il n'avait pas même cherché à garder contact.  
  
— Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je sais qu'Arabella te plaisait pas mal la dernière fois qu'elle est venue, ajouta Eurydice.  
  
Louis haussa les épaules ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il était vrai que la Canadienne de seize ans à l'époque, avait su lui faire oublier pendant un certain temps son béguin grandissant pour la sœur aînée de son meilleur ami. Béguin qui était pourtant revenu en force lorsque la jeune femme était venue passer la dernière semaine du mois d'août avec eux à Corfou.  
  
Les jeunes gens arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard sur le lieu où avait lieu la soirée et le groupe se dirigea immédiatement vers le bar. Eurydice commanda un cocktail grec tandis que Louis se contenta d'un jus sans alcool. Aux yeux des Moldus, il n'était pas encore majeur et ne souhaitait pas être mis à la porte du bar comme il avait pu l'être quelques semaines plus tôt à Londres.  
  
La musique qui se jouait dans la paillote était récente et internationale. La mode était revenue à l'électronique et les Moldus dansaient gaiement sur ses rythmes synthétiques. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Arabella venir dans sa direction. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés en un carré qui lui arrivait au niveau de ses épaules et la jeune femme avait appliqué un rouge à lèvres mauve sur ses lèvres bien dessinées.   
  
— Salut Louis ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre de lui.  
— Arabella, répliqua-t-il en levant son verre dans sa direction.  
  
La Canadienne lâcha un petit rire amusé avant de trinquer avec lui.  
  
— Ça fait longtemps, remarqua-t-elle.  
— Deux ans, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.  
  
La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson à la paille.  
  
— T'es venu avec les Flint ? questionna-t-elle.  
— Ouais ! Alexander s'est trouvée une copine moldue donc...  
— Donc il t'a abandonné, conclut Arabella. Je comprends. Ma sœur m'a un peu laissée tomber pour son copain ce soir, dit-elle en jetant un coup d’œil derrière elle.  
  
Louis suivit son regard et constata que Gudule était installée sur les genoux d'un garçon dont il n'arrivait pas à deviner les traits. Non loin du couple, Eurydice s'était installée à une table avec son cocktail et observait les danseurs, pensive.  
  
— Tu veux... Euh... Tu veux venir t'installer avec nous ? proposa-t-il en désignant l'endroit où l'aînée des Flint se trouvait.  
— Oui ! C'est très gentil, Louis, répliqua-t-elle en le suivant dans la foule.  
  
Eurydice releva un visage surpris vers lui lorsqu'il posa son verre à la gauche du sien. Son regard passa de Louis à Arabella et un sourire étira ses lèvres rouges. Le jeune homme crut déceler une pointe de mélancolie dans ses yeux mais son apparition fut si rapide qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait pu voir.  
  
— Salut Eurydice ! s'exclama Arabella en s'installant à la gauche de Louis.  
— Arabella ! Ça fait un moment, constata l'ancienne Serpentard poliment.  
— Oui ! On n'a pas pu venir l'année dernière avec les préparatifs du mariage et le mariage en lui-même, mais je suis contente d'être de retour. Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir tous les deux, déclara-t-elle visiblement sincère.  
— Nous aussi, Arabella, rétorqua Eurydice. Tu devrais passer à la maison un après-midi ! Je suis sûre que Louis ne serait pas contre. Hein, Louis ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
  
Louis lui jeta un regard surpris. Qu'essayait-elle de faire ? Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour la Canadienne ?  
  
— Ouais, ce serait cool. Et tu peux dire à ta sœur et à son copain de venir aussi, ajouta-t-il ne souhaitant pas qu'Arabella se fasse des idées.  
— C'est gentil, je leur en parlerai, dit-elle en souriant avant de demander des nouvelles des parents d'Eurydice.  
  
La conversation dériva sur leur vie, leur métier et leur famille. Louis avait oublié à quel point les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient bien. Elles étaient toutes les deux fans du même groupe de rock et la discussion dériva sur le concert auquel Arabella avait eu la chance d'assister quelques mois plus tôt.  
  
— Oh ! J'adore cette chanson ! Tu danses, Louis ? questionna soudainement Arabella en se tournant vers lui.  
  
Il sentit Eurydice lui donner un léger coup de coude pour le pousser à accepter et finit par le faire. Le jeune homme ne connaissait nullement cette chanson moldue aux airs latins.  
  
— Ça se danse plus près, déclara Arabella en se collant à lui.  
  
Louis dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas se tendre alors qu'ils dansaient de manière bien trop proche. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été très bon danseur mais il était certain d'être totalement ridicule lorsqu'ils voyait les autres couples bien plus à l'aise. Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur Eurydice qui était en train de discuter avec un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Un autre s'était installé près d'elle mais ne semblait pas lui parler.  
  
— Il faut croire qu'Eurydice a du succès, ce soir, remarqua Arabella visiblement joyeuse.  
— Ouais, marmonna-t-il espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas l'amertume dans sa voix.  
  
Une autre chanson démarra et Arabella voulut rester sur la piste de danse tandis que Louis s'excusait et retournait auprès d'Eurydice.  
  
— Bonsoir, lança-t-il d'une voix froide en s'asseyant en face de la jeune femme.   
  
Les deux hommes tournèrent un visage surpris vers lui alors qu'il se penchait pour récupérer son verre où il l'avait laissé quelques instants plus tôt.  
  
— Vous voyez ! Il est là ! lança Eurydice faussement guillerette.  
— Désolé, mec ! On voulait pas... Euh... on pensait qu'elle était seule, déclara celui qui lui parlait en se levant.  
  
Louis fronça les sourcils sans comprendre mais ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait de les voir partir.  
  
— C'était quoi ça ? questionna-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.  
— Juste des lourdauds qui ne comprenaient pas que non veut dire non, rétorqua Eurydice avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Je leur ai dit que mon petit ami était sur le point de revenir et tu es arrivé, ajouta-t-elle. Mon héros !  
  
Eurydice lui tapota gentiment le bras en souriant.  
  
— Tu ne danses plus ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Non, j'aime bien Arabella mais j'ai pas envie qu'elle se fasse des idées, répliqua-t-il.  
— Comment ça ? Je pensais que... Désolée, j'ai été un peu trop empressée, déclara-t-elle, gênée.  
  
Louis haussa les épaules et Eurydice but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.   
  
— C'est bon ce truc dis-donc ! lança-t-elle en fixant le liquide orangé. T'as pris quoi toi ?  
— Un jus d'abricot. Pas majeur chez les Moldus, tu te rappelles ? plaisanta-t-il.  
  
Eurydice perdit le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance sous le regard surpris de Louis. Ce dernier se maudit intérieurement d'avoir rappelé à la fille qui lui plaisait son jeune âge. Quel veaudelune, il faisait !  
  
— Enfin... Je veux dire... J'ai entendu dire qu'ils contrôlaient les cartes de tous ceux qui font moins de vingt-cinq ans, bredouilla-t-il mal à l'aise.  
  
Louis se sentit rosir légèrement tandis qu'il continuait de se flageller intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'il s'enfonçait.  
  
— Ils ne m'ont pas contrôlée. Tu crois que ça veut dire quoi ?  
  
Les joues du jeune homme commencèrent à chauffer et il sut qu'il devait être très certainement aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Voilà qu'il venait de sous-entendre sans le vouloir qu'Eurydice faisait plus que son âge.  
  
— Vraiment ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas ici alors... A moins que ce serveur soit tout simplement laxiste.  
  
L'ancienne Serpentard esquissa un sourire amusé avant de répondre :  
  
— Arrête d'essayer de me flatter, Louis. Je sais que je fais mon âge et parfois plus.  
— Je ne cherche pas à te flatter. C'est... C'est juste la vérité. Enfin... Je veux dire... Je ne trouve pas que tu fasses plus de vingt-cinq ans, déclara-t-il. Euh... Tu veux danser ? demanda-t-il soudainement cherchant à changer de sujet.  
— Laisse-moi finir mon verre, rétorqua-t-elle avant de le porter à ses lèvres.  
  
En quelques gorgées, Eurydice but son cocktail et se leva de sa chaise.  
  
— Je te prévins, je ne sais vraiment pas danser, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la piste.  
  
La musique était redevenue plus électronique, la plupart des groupes d'amis dansaient en cercle, quelques électrons libres semblaient être venus seuls et un ou deux couples étaient en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en essayant, sans y parvenir, de suivre le rythme de la musique.  
  
Louis offrit un sourire à Eurydice alors qu'ils se faisaient face. L'ancienne Serpentard n'avait pas menti, elle dansait mal. Ses mouvements étaient robotiques et seul le haut de son corps bougeaient suivant plus ou moins le tempo de la mélodie. Enhardi, Louis attrapa la main d'Eurydice et la fit tourner sur elle. Les volants de sa robe tournèrent autour d'elle en une jolie explosion de rouge. Reprenant difficilement son équilibre, l'ancienne Serpentard porta sa main à son front, fit un pas en avant et serait tombée si Louis n'avait pas été là. Le jeune homme la rattrapa de justesse plaçant ses mains sur sa taille alors que le visage d'Eurydice se trouvait au niveau de son épaule gauche.  
  
— Ça ne va pas, Eurydice ? questionna-t-il inquiet.  
— J'ai la tête qui tourne, répliqua-t-elle blottie contre lui.  
  
Elle tenta de se redresser, fit un pas en arrière mais Louis la ramena près de lui en voyant qu'elle ne tenait pas debout.  
  
— On devrait aller s'asseoir, dit-il en passant son bras gauche autour de sa taille.  
  
Eurydice hocha la tête alors qu'elle posait sa main droite sur l'épaule du jeune homme. L'autre enserrait la main libre de Louis alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table qu'ils avaient quittée quelques instants plus tôt. Des inconnus s'y étaient installés mais il restait une chaise inoccupée sur laquelle Louis aida l'ancienne Serpentard à s'asseoir.   
  
— Ça va mieux ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un verre d'eau ? interrogea Louis en se penchant vers elle.  
— Je vois flou, je... je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, répliqua-t-elle en attrapant la main du jeune homme.  
— Il y a un problème ? demanda la voix d'Arabella.  
  
Louis tourna son visage vers la Canadienne et lui expliqua qu'Eurydice se sentait mal.  
  
— Il faudrait la ramener chez elle, remarqua Arabella.  
— Jonas... marmonna Eurydice à moitié dans les vapes. Je peux pas laisser Jonas.  
  
Louis et Arabella échangèrent un regard avant que cette dernière ne propose de partir à la recherche du jeune garçon pendant que le Serdaigle ramenait Eurydice chez eux.  
  
— Il n'a pas dû beaucoup changer depuis hier, plaisanta la Canadienne lorsque Eurydice s'inquiéta du fait qu'elle pourrait ne pas le reconnaître.  
— Allez ! On y va ! s'exclama Louis en aidant l'ancienne Serpentard à se lever.  
  
Une nouvelle fois, il dut la rattraper de justesse en posant ses mains sur sa taille. Eurydice passa ses bras autour se son cou et nicha son visage contre son épaule avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
— Tu sens bon, marmonna-t-elle en caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts.  
— Euh... Merci, répondit-il tout simplement.  
— Et tu es confortable.  
— Allez ! Il faut qu'on y aille, Eurydice, souffla-t-il en se détachant doucement d'elle.   
  
Un bras autour de sa taille, il l'aida à traverser la piste de danse. Leur progression était lente du fait de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Louis ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Eurydice avait l'air complètement sous l'effet de l'alcool alors qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait bu qu'un verre. Soudainement des images des deux hommes qui l'avait abordée lui revinrent en mémoire et le Serdaigle serra les dents en comprenant. Pendant que l'un lui parlait, l'autre en avait certainement profité pour verser quelque chose dans sa boisson.   
  
— Heureusement que tu es là, Louis, marmonna-t-elle le coupant dans ses pensées vengeresses.  
  
Du pouce, Eurydice caressa le dos de la main du jeune homme.   
  
— Tes mains sont douces aussi, continua-t-elle. Tu mets de la crème ? questionna-t-elle en relevant son visage vers lui.  
— Euh... Oui, avoua-t-il.  
  
Le jeune homme sentit ses joues rosir sous la gêne. Il savait que beaucoup pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un manque certain de masculinité. Pendant deux secondes, il se demanda si c'était le cas d'Eurydice avant de s'insulter mentalement. Elle venait d'être droguée et tout ce qui l'intéressait était de savoir si elle le trouvait assez masculin. Le sens de ses priorités était à revoir.  
  
— Le sable est froid, se plaignit-elle, et j'ai la tête qui tourne.   
— Tiens bon, on est bientôt arrivés, dit-il.  
  
Il leur restait encore au moins un quart d'heure de marche avant d'arriver devant l'escalier menant à la maison des Flint, mais cela, Eurydice n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.  
  
— Tu sais... Je t'aime bien, Louis, déclara-t-elle soudainement.   
  
Le jeune homme tourna un regard surpris dans sa direction. La tête contre son épaule, Eurydice regardait au loin et un sourire illuminait son visage éclairé par les doux rayons de la lune.  
  
— Tu es gentil et intelligent et tu as vraiment bon cœur, continua-t-elle visiblement sincère. Si tu avais quatre ans de plus...  
  
Elle s'arrêta de parler soudainement et Louis sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Que se passerait-il s'il avait quatre ans de plus ?  
  
— Si j'avais quatre ans de plus ? s'entendit-il demander.  
  
Eurydice s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et releva la tête vers lui. Elle prit doucement le visage de Louis entre ses mains et esquissa un sourire à la fois doux et mélancolique. Le Serdaigle crut que son cœur allait exploser lorsqu'il sentit son pouce effleurer ses lèvres.  
  
— Mais tu n'as pas quatre ans de plus, souffla-t-elle tristement.  
  
Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle éloignait ses mains de son visage laissant seulement derrière elles des frissons.  
  
— Eurydice, murmura-t-il.  
  
Son regard descendit sur ses lèvres carmin. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite dans sa poitrine et ses mains étaient devenues moites. Que faire ? Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n'était pas fou, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait bien laissé entendre qu'il lui plaisait et que s'il avait quatre ans plus, elle se serait lancé ? Louis releva ses yeux vers ceux d'Eurydice. Les prunelles bleu ciel rencontrèrent celles vertes et embrumées par la drogue de l'ancienne Serpentard. Il hésita à peine quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision.  
  
— Allez ! Il faut qu'on y aille, Eurydice, déclara-t-il en attrapant sa main pour la maintenir en équilibre.  
  
Ce soir ne le verrait pas profiter de son état de faiblesse.


	3. Mensonge par omission

Eurydice se souvenait de la soirée, Louis en était certain. Elle n'avait pas pu soutenir son regard lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans la cuisine et il l'avait vu rougir quand il avait effleuré sa taille par inadvertance.   
  
— C'est toujours d'accord pour la visite de Corfou ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien alors qu'ils dégustaient leur petit-déjeuner.  
— Oui, bien sûr, rétorqua-t-elle précipitamment. Tu pourrais me passer le miel, s'il te plaît, Alex ?  
  
Alexander lui tendit le pot de miel sans même prendre la peine de relever le nez de sa tasse de café.  
  
— On part à quelle heure ?  
— On a rendez-vous avec le guide à seize heures. La visite est censée durer deux heures, répondit Eurydice mécaniquement.  
  
Louis jeta un coup d’œil à la pendule et constata qu'il était déjà presque dix heures. Comme souvent, Eurydice, Alexander et lui étaient les premiers levés. Les autres avaient tendance à rester au lit jusqu'à midi et il n'était de toute manière même pas sûr que Nikolaï était rentré la nuit dernière.  
  
Peu après le repas, Louis et Alexander s'installèrent autour de la piscine tandis que Eurydice avait disparu, ils ne savaient où.   
  
— Et tu l'aurais vue Louis ! Une divinité ! s'exclama Alexander aux anges.  
— J'imagine que vous l'avez fait alors, répliqua le jeune homme, pensif.  
  
Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de son ami et ne put manquer la petite moue qu'il arborait.   
  
— On a prévu de le faire demain. Ses parents vont rendre visite à sa tante sur le continent et on aura la maison pour nous, expliqua-t-il. Et puis, je dois avouer que je ne me voyais pas faire ça sur la plage, surtout pour... Enfin, tu vois, répondit Alexander visiblement gêné.  
— Certains trouvent ça romantique, remarqua Louis.  
— Nikolaï m'a dit que ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée malgré ce que font croire les romans d'amour, pas que j'en lise en vrai mais... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! D'après lui, c'est plus facile dans un lit la première fois. T'en penses quoi ?  
  
Louis haussa les épaules. Bien qu'il ait eu plusieurs petites amies, il n'avait encore passé le cap du premier rapport sexuel. Détail qu'il avait omis plus d'une fois de préciser à ses amis, dont Alexander. Tous étaient partis du principe qu'il avait forcément vu sous les jupes de la vélane après que sa relation de six mois avec une de ses camarades de Serdaigle eut pris fin au mois d'avril précédent.  
  
— Allez quoi ! T'es le seul de nous deux à l'avoir déjà fait ! T'as quand même pas envie que je me tape l'affiche devant Andonía !  
  
Louis ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard gêné.  
  
— Ouais... En parlant de ça...   
— Tu l'as jamais fait encore, c'est ça ? le coupa Alexander.  
  
Son meilleur ami releva son visage vers lui et hocha la tête positivement tandis que le jeune Flint le fixait, visiblement éberlué.  
  
— Tu veux donc dire que ces six derniers mois, tu nous as menti, que tu nous as fait croire que tu n'étais plus puceau alors qu'en fait si !  
— Eh ! Je vous ai jamais menti ! Je vous ai jamais dit que j'avais couché avec Cordelia. Vous l'avez supposé tout seul, j'ai rien dit !  
  
Alexander secoua la tête visiblement pas convaincu par les propos de son ami.  
  
— Et t'as rien dit aussi quand les autres me charriaient car j'étais soit-disant le dernier de la bande à être puceau.  
— Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? Que je l'étais aussi ? Ça aurait changé quoi ?   
— Je sais pas ! Peut-être que je me serais senti moins incapable de plaire à une fille, plus normal.  
— Plus normal ? Mais y a rien d'anormal à être puceau à notre âge, rétorqua Louis.  
  
Sa voix trahit le doute qu'il ressentait face à son affirmation et Alexander dut le sentir car il éclata de rire.  
  
— T'y crois pas toi-même ! Et c'est pour ça que t'as rien dit ! T'avais pas envie d'être la cible des moqueries des autres ! s'énerva Alexander.  
— Un problème les garçons ? questionna une voix féminine.  
  
Louis tourna son visage vers la porte-fenêtre et se sentit rougir violemment en voyant Eurydice seulement vêtue d'un bikini et d'un paréo sur lequel était représentée l'île de Corfou. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Avait-elle entendu leur conversation ?   
  
— Non, pas de problème ! Je vais voir Andonía. A plus ! rétorqua Alexander en se levant.  
  
Louis le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait à grands pas. Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme reporta son attention vers Eurydice dont les cheveux tombaient en une natte sur son épaule.  
  
— Vous vous êtes disputés ? questionna Eurydice. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. Nikolaï et moi, on se dispute de temps en temps aussi mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps, ajouta-t-elle face à son silence.  
— Tu vas où ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
— Juste à la crique. J'ai envie de me baigner dans la mer.  
— Je peux venir avec toi ?  
  
Louis crut voir les joues d'Eurydice rosir avant qu'elle ne réponde par l'affirmatif. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne put pas cacher la gêne qui se lisait sur son visage. Elle s'en rappelait, il en était certain.  
  
Le jeune homme attrapa sa serviette de plage sur la chaise longue sur laquelle il était installé et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à la crique.  
  
— Laisse ! Je vais le prendre, déclara-t-il en prenant le sac qu'elle portait.  
  
Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et les joues d'Eurydice devinrent encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Il descendit les marches à sa suite admirant la courbe de sa nuque, de ses épaules. Ils installèrent leurs serviettes sur un petit bout de plage, à l'ombre des grands arbres qui bordaient la mer. Louis ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune femme alors qu'elle retirait son paréo et commençait à s'enduire d'huile.  
  
— Attends ! Je vais t'aider, déclara Louis en prenant le flacon des mains d'Eurydice.  
  
Il commença à lui étaler l'huile de monoï dans le dos et sentit la jeune femme se tendre sous ses doigts en même temps que la chair de poule faisait son apparition.  
  
— Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
— Si ! Si, mentit-elle de manière peu convaincante.  
  
Les mains de Louis remontèrent vers ses épaules, effleurèrent sa nuque avant de descendre le long de ses bras. Le Serdaigle sentit sa respiration se faire plus forte alors que la course de son cœur commençait à s'accélérer. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa taille et la courbe de ses seins alors qu'il revenait vers ses épaules.  
  
— Arrête ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en s'éloignant de lui.   
  
Louis releva son visage vers celui d'Eurydice qui s'était levée et soutenait difficilement son regard. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux, mal à l'aise alors que lui-même se mettait debout.  
  
— Écoute Louis ! Je... Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante pour hier mais je... Je n'étais pas moi-même et... Enfin, je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé mais...  
— Il ne s'est rien passé, la coupa-t-il.  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard surpris tandis qu'il continuait :  
  
— Tu étais droguée, je t'ai ramenée chez toi. C'est tout.  
— C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle peu sûre d'elle.  
— Eurydice ! Tu étais droguée, jamais... Jamais, je n'aurais tenté quoi que ce soit.  
— Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre, Louis, répliqua-t-elle rapidement, j'avais juste peur...  
  
Elle s'arrêta de parler comme si elle en avait trop dit.  
  
— Tu avais peur ? demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.  
— Rien. C'est stupide, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
— Eurydice ! Je me moque de ne pas avoir quatre ans de plus, lâcha-t-il soudainement.  
  
La jeune femme perdit immédiatement son sourire et ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.  
  
— Qu... Que... Comment ? bredouilla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.  
— J'ai dit que je n'en avais rien à faire de ne pas avoir quatre ans de plus, répéta-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.  
— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit-elle effrontément. Pourquoi tu devrais en avoir quelque chose à faire de ne pas avoir quatre ans de plus ?  
  
Elle esquissa un sourire mal à l'aise.  
  
— Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Eurydice, tu me plais beaucoup, déclara-t-il le cœur battant.  
— Très drôle, Louis ! Franchement, tu n'as... commença-t-elle faisant mine d'être amusée.  
  
Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, les lèvres du Serdaigle se posèrent sur les siennes. Le geste avait été impulsif de la part de Louis et cela se ressentit sur le début du baiser. Trop surprise, Eurydice n'avait dans un premier temps pas réagi alors que l'une des mains du jeune homme s'était posée sur sa taille nue. Le cœur de Louis avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'elle commençait à répondre à son baiser. Les doigts de l'ancienne Serpentard s'étaient glissés dans ses cheveux alors qu'il cherchait à la coller un peu plus à lui. La poitrine d'Eurydice était compressée contre son torse nu et Louis ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant ses tétons durcirent à travers son haut de maillot de bain.  
  
Cela sembla être le signal du retour à la réalité pour la jeune femme car elle s'éloigna de lui précipitamment. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et paraissait horrifiée.  
  
— Eury... commença Louis en faisant un pas vers elle.  
— Ne t'approche pas ! s'écria-t-elle en reculant.  
  
Le jeune homme resta en place et sentit son cœur se serrer.   
  
— Je... Tu es le meilleur ami de mon frère. De mon petit frère ! asséna-t-elle comme si cela était une raison suffisante en soi pour qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux.  
— Je suis majeur, se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
— Tu as dix-sept ans, Louis. Dix-sept ans. Je ne suis pas... Je ne peux pas...  
— Tu me plais beaucoup, répéta-t-il.  
— Louis, j'ai vingt-trois ans. Je suis trop vieille pour toi. Tu es encore à Poudlard, j'ai un travail. Je... C'est complètement... C'est impossible, Louis.  
  
Elle avait dit la dernière constatation sur un ton où transparaissait une certaine mélancolie, presque de la tristesse. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de soulagement en constatant que toutes ses raisons n'avaient rien à voir avec les sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour lui.  
  
— Tu sais quoi, Eurydice. Je crois que je te plais aussi, déclara-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Ouais, je crois que je te plais aussi, que tu le sais pertinemment mais que tu as peur de ce que pourraient penser les autres, de ce que pourrait penser Alexander.   
— Parce que tu n'as pas peur, toi ? Tu te moques de ce que pourrait ressentir ton meilleur ami en apprenant que tu fréquentes sa sœur aînée ?  
  
Louis mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'y avait pas songé. Alexander et lui s'étaient rencontrés lors de leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Le garçonnet qu'il était à l'époque, avait décidé de faire le voyage avec Teddy Lupin. Ce dernier avait accepté de bon cœur et avait été rapidement rejoint par Nikolaï Gudgeon, son camarade de maison et aussi meilleur ami. Le train avait démarré depuis peu lorsque deux autres personnes étaient entrées dans le compartiment. Eurydice Flint, meilleure amie de Teddy et pire ennemie de Victoire, la sœur de Louis, et son frère de six ans son cadet, Alexander. Ils avaient fait connaissance durant le trajet puis avaient été répartis dans la même maison et étaient devenus inséparables.  
  
— Alexander serait heureux pour nous, dit-il finalement peu sûr de lui.  
  
Eurydice dut entendre son hésitation dans sa voix car elle esquissa un sourire triste.  
  
— Louis... Tu sais très bien qu'il ne le prendra pas bien.  
— Il finira par s'y faire, rétorqua-t-il. Eurydice, s'il te plaît.  
— Je suis désolée, Louis, répondit-elle sincère.  
  
Elle se baissa pour récupérer son paréo et sa serviette, et sans un regard en arrière se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à la maison. Le Serdaigle la suivit du regard et sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine.


	4. Chez Ulysse

Le guide touristique était un sorcier grec d'une quarantaine d'années. Il parlait Anglais avec un accent grec prononcé mais savait raconter des histoires. Comme souvent pour ce genre de visites, Louis et Eurydice avaient été les seuls du groupe à y aller. Jusqu'au dernier moment, le jeune homme avait eu peur qu'elle décide d'annuler et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand il l'avait vu sortir de sa chambre avec des vêtements de ville sur le dos un quart d'heure avant leur rendez-vous dans la capitale de l'île, Corfou. Ils avaient transplané dans une petite ruelle, à l'arrière d'un restaurant tenu par un sorcier, et avait retrouvé leur groupe sur l'esplanade de la ville.  
  
Louis aimait venir à Corfou. Avec ses rues étroites et ses vielles maisons, le centre-ville de Corfou était truffé d'Histoire et les visites guidées étaient toujours un plaisir pour lui. Ils déambulèrent dans les rues pendant près d'une heure, profitant de la fraîcheur qu'offraient les ruelles de la ville, puis le guide les guida vers le musée dans lequel avait lieu l'exposition concernant la vie sur l'île avant l'arrivée des touristes. Les deux jeunes apprirent ainsi que l'électricité n'avait été introduite à Corfou que durant les années cinquante et que l'île avait été la résidence de la famille Durrell dont faisait partie Lawrence Durrell, un écrivain britannique du vingtième siècle, et son frère Gerald, un naturaliste.   
  
— Il est aussi important de noter que le duc d'Edimbourg, le Prince consort du Royaume-Uni et des Royaumes du Commonwealth, est né à Corfou en mille neuf cent vingt-et-un, ajouta le guide.  
— Tu savais ça ? questionna Louis en se penchant vers Eurydice.  
— Non. On en apprend tous les jours, il faut croire, répliqua-t-elle le regard fixé sur leur accompagnateur.  
  
Le musée était rempli de Moldus venus en groupe, en famille ou entre amis. Certains suivaient une visite guidée tandis que d'autres avaient des appareils sur leurs oreilles que Louis se rappelait s'appeler casque audio. Les sorciers se dirigèrent vers un endroit plus au calme et le guide poursuivit ses explications sur la culture de l'île et son histoire. Louis savait déjà la plupart des informations que donnait l'homme notamment concernant le protectorat britannique sur les îles ioniennes ou encore la ratification du Traité de Londres en mille huit cent soixante-quatre. Le professeur Binns en avait parlé en cours et avait expliqué que cela avait causé quelques tensions entre le Ministère de la Magie de Grand-Bretagne et celui de Grèce. Les Britanniques n'avaient pas accepté cette cession alors que les Grecs souhaitaient que le sorciers suivent l'exemple de leur concitoyens moldus. Cela avait eu pour conséquence un conflit entre les deux pays qui avait duré près de cinq ans et entraîné la mort de nombreux sorciers. Tout cela s'était résolu en mille huit cent soixante-neuf dans la ville de Corfou où le Ministre de la Magie de l'époque avait dû signer l'acte de cession des îles ioniennes à la Grèce.  
  
La visite se poursuivit encore quelques temps puis chacun retourna à ses occupations. Eurydice qui avait sympathisé avec un couple de sorciers espagnols, discutait avec eux devant le musée lorsqu'ils les invitèrent son « petit frère » et elle à prendre un café. Du coin de l’œil, Louis vit ses joues rosirent tandis qu'elle répondait qu'elle en serait ravie. Elle tourna son regard vers lui pour savoir s'il était partant et le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête.  
  
Eurydice leur proposa de se rendre dans un café sorcier qu'elle connaissait bien et dont le propriétaire était l'oncle d'Aris, leur voisin grec. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement une dizaine de minutes plus tard et saluèrent le vieil homme édenté qui tenait le bar avant de se diriger vers l'arrière-cour. Le café se trouvait au fond d'une ruelle peu fréquentée et était protégé par un sort repousse-moldus. Ils s'installèrent à l'une des tables libres contre le mur de pierre qui entourait l'endroit. Louis qui n'était jamais venu auparavant, devina que la terrasse avait dû être agrandie magiquement et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Au-dessus, une sorte de pergola sur laquelle fleurissaient des plantes grimpantes permettait aux clients de profiter de l'ombre et de la fraîcheur du lieu.  
  
— C'est très sympa ici, remarqua Louis.  
— On vient souvent avec Nikolaï, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Nikolaï ! Forcément, elle ne pouvait venir ici qu'avec Nikolaï et sans doute Teddy aussi avant que ce dernier ne fréquente Victoire et qu'il décide de passer l'ensemble des vacances d'été avec elle.  
  
— Vous êtes donc des habitués de Corfou ? questionna Felipe en souriant.  
— En effet, mes parents possèdent une villa sur l'île alors on vient tous les étés, expliqua-t-elle. Et vous ? Premier séjour ?  
— Oui, on a décidé de se l'offrir pour nos cinq ans de mariage, répondit Elena, et je dois dire que pour le moment on ne regrette vraiment pas.  
— Corfou est une île magnifique, intervint Louis, avec une petite communauté sorcière très soudée.  
— C'est ce que le guide nous disait justement avant que vous arriviez tout à l'heure. Il expliquait aussi qu'étant donné le nombre de touristes moldus, ils avaient été obligés de mettre en place bien plus de parades pour protéger le secret magique que par le passé.  
— Les sorciers ont toujours vécu au contact des Moldus sur l'île. Après tout, elle ne fait que six cent kilomètres carré donc je pense que cela ne pouvait pas se passer autrement, répliqua Eurydice.  
  
Elena et Felipe hochèrent la tête alors qu'un elfe de maison venait prendre leur commande. Sur l'île, les créatures magiques avaient un statut spécial et ne pouvait être possédés contrairement à celles du continent. Cela ne parut pas perturber le couple de touristes plus que cela et Louis se souvint que les elfes de maison étaient libres dans la péninsule ibérique. La créature s'éloigna après que chacun lui ait donné le nom de la boisson qu'il souhaitait boire.  
  
— C'est aussi beaucoup plus vert qu'on le pensait et les plages sont très belles. Nous sommes allés en Sardaigne l'année dernière et la plupart des plages que nous avons vues étaient faites de galets, expliqua Elena.  
  
Les quatre jeunes gens continuèrent de parler de leurs expériences pendant près de deux heures. Lorsque le soleil commença à descendre à l'horizon, il fut temps pour chacun d'eux de rentrer chez eux. Le couple avait réservé une chambre dans l'une des deux auberges sorcières de l'île. D'après ce que Louis avait compris, ils avaient dû s'y prendre des mois à l'avance pour être certains d'avoir une place.  
  
Louis et Eurydice transplanèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière au premier étage. Les précautions étaient de mises en Grèce car il était fréquent que des Moldus leur rendent visite. En passant devant le salon quelques minutes plus tard, ils découvrirent d'ailleurs Andonía et Alexander en train de s'embrasser.  
  
— Ah ! Vous êtes rentrés ? Je croyais que la visite ne durait que deux heures, remarqua Nikolaï lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse.  
— On a rencontré un couple d'Espagnols sympathiques qui nous ont proposé d'aller boire un verre. On est allé Chez Ulysse, expliqua-t-elle.  
— Ah ! Chez Ulysse ! C'est sympa comme café, n'est-ce pas Tilouis ? Questionna Nikolaï en se tournant vers lui.  
  
Le Serdaigle préféra ne pas relever l'utilisation de son surnom d'enfance et se contenta de répondre qu'il était très beau et que la terrasse était magnifique.  
  
— Alexander et moi vous avons gardé un peu de salade de tomates et il doit rester quelques parts de gâteau au chocolat.  
— Merci Nikolaï ! T'es le meilleur, déclara Eurydice en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.  
— C'est Jonas qui a fait le gâteau, s'écria l'ancien Poufsouffle alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine.  
— Une raison de plus de le manger alors, rétorqua Eurydice en souriant.  
  
La jeune femme attrapa deux assiettes et deux verres alors que Louis allaient récupérer les couverts et la salade dans le réfrigérateur. L'appareil tournait à la magie mais il était difficile de faire la différence avec l'objet moldu tant les sorciers avaient su l'adapter sans le transformer entièrement. Ils revinrent vers la terrasse où ils s'installèrent à côté de Nikolaï. Ce dernier releva la tête de son magazine de Quidditch avant de le fermer et de le poser à côté de lui.  
  
— Alors ?   
— Alors quoi ?  
— Les Panthères ont gagné contre les Phénix, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Eurydice l'air de rien. Tu me dois cinq gallions, ajouta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.  
  
Nikolaï poussa un léger soupir avant de chercher sa bourse dans la poche de son pantalon. Il récupéra cinq pièces d'or et les mit dans la main tendue de son amie.  
  
— Pas de « Je te l'avais bien dit » ? s'étonna-t-il moqueur.  
— Tu es assez puni comme ça. Et ta soirée ? T'as réussi à conclure ? Demanda-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.  
— On a conclu, ouais, et pas qu'un peu... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil suggestif.  
— Je vois un peu trop bien ce que tu veux dire, rétorqua-t-elle.  
— Et toi alors ? Alex m'a dit que tu t'étais sentie mal.  
— Elle ne s'est pas sentie mal, on l'a droguée, intervint Louis agacé par l'air désinvolte qu'arborait Nikolaï.  
— Quoi ? On t'a droguée ? s'exclama l'ancien Poufsouffle visiblement surpris. C'est pas ce qu'Alex m'a dit. Alexander ! Alexander ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte.  
— Laisse-le tranquille ! C'est moi qui lui ai dit de garder ça pour lui, expliqua Eurydice.  
— Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il sans comprendre.   
— Parce que je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça.  
— Comme ça ? Mais Merlin Di ! Tu as été droguée ! Droguée ! Tu l'as vu celui qui a fait ça ? Il ressemble à quoi ?  
— Comme ça ! A vouloir aller leur régler leur compte.  
  
Nikolaï lui lança un regard éberlué.  
  
— T'as pas envie que j'aille leur régler leur compte ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Non, j'ai juste envie d'oublier. Louis était là, il a réagi comme il fallait et tout va bien.  
  
L'ancien Poufsouffle serra la mâchoire avant de se réinstaller au fond de sa chaise.  
  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la voix d'Alexander derrière eux.  
— Rien, répondit Eurydice.  
— Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que ta sœur avait été droguée ?  
— Elle m'avait dit de ne pas le faire, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.  
  
Il tourna son regard vers sa sœur sans comprendre, et cette dernière lui dit d'aller retrouver Andonía. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait.  
  
— Promets-moi de ne pas chercher à te venger, déclara Eurydice en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
  
Nikolaï baissa ses yeux à l'endroit où ils se touchaient et Louis sut à cet instant-là que l'ancien Poufsouffle avait encore des sentiments pour Eurydice. Il serra de nouveau la mâchoire, reporta son attention sur le visage de son amie et finit par soupirer qu'il ne chercherait pas à se venger.  
  
— Merci Nikolaï, déclara Eurydice sincère.  
— Il faut que j'aille voir ce que Jonas fait, rétorqua-t-il en se levant.  
  
Louis le suivit du regard alors qu'il pénétrait dans la maison. L'expression qu'il arborait n'augurait rien de bon.

  
  
  


~.~.~.~

  
  
  


Plus tard dans la soirée, Nikolaï vint voir Louis dans sa chambre et lui posa des questions sur la personne qui avait drogué Eurydice.  
  
— Tu lui as promis de ne pas te venger, répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.  
  
Lui-même avait envie de retrouver les deux énergumènes et de leur faire payer ce qu’ils avaient fait, mais tout comme à Nikolaï, Eurydice lui avait fait promettre de ne rien faire.  
— Oui mais je ne lui ai pas promis de ne pas  _la_  venger, remarqua l'ancien Poufsouffle. Je comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ! Tu l'as vu, non ?  
  
Louis dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas répondre méchamment à son aîné. Pour qui se prenait-il à lui donner ainsi des leçons ?  
  
— J'étais un peu occupé à essayer de la maintenir consciente, rétorqua-t-il agacé. Et puis, si vous n'étiez pas tous barrés on-ne-sait-où, on aurait peut-être pu les attraper !  
— Les ? Ils étaient plusieurs ? demanda Nikolaï sans prendre en compte l'accusation de Louis.  
— Deux. Ils sont venus abordés Eurydice quand je dansais avec Arabella. L'un parlait, pour la distraire je pense, et l'autre a dû mettre le produit dans son verre. Je suis arrivé peu après et j'ai dû me faire passer pour son copain pour qu'ils lui fichent la paix.  
— Ils ressemblaient à quoi ?  
  
Louis tenta de se rappeler leur visage mais il les avait vus si rapidement qu'il en était incapable.  
  
— J'en sais rien. Tout ce dont je me souviens est qu'ils étaient tous les deux bruns mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas d'une grande aide.  
  
Nikolaï poussa un léger soupir avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.  
  
— Tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais. Désolé de m'en être pris à toi, c'est juste que j'étais tellement agacé.  
  
Le silence s'installa entre eux quelques instants avant que l'ancien Poufsouffle ne prenne congé. Les uns après les autres, les résidents de la maison retrouvèrent leur chambre. Louis tenta d'aller se coucher mais n'arriva pas à dormir. Il ressassait les paroles d'Eurydice. Le fait qu'elle semble avoir des sentiments pour lui mais préférait les refuser plutôt que faire souffrir son frère cadet. S'imaginait-il des choses ? Elle lui aurait dit si elle n'était pas intéressée, elle n'aurait pas cherché à trouver des excuses. Louis se retourna dans son lit pour la cinquième fois en moins de deux minutes avant de se redresser. Il devait lui parler, il ne pouvait pas laisser filer sa chance. Il posa ses pieds sur le parquet qui craqua sous son poids et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir récupéré sa baguette sur sa table de chevet.  
  
Il traversa le couloir et s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Eurydice. Un rai de lumière passait sous la porte indiquant qu'elle n'était pas encore couchée. Le jeune homme leva la main et hésita à peine quelques secondes avant frapper deux légers coups. Il entendit bouger de l'autre côté et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. L'ancienne Serpentard sembla surprise de le voir.  
  
— Que se passe-t-il, Louis ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Il faut que je te parle, répondit-il.  
— Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?  
— Non, rétorqua-t-il avant de chercher à pénétrer dans la pièce.  
  
A son grand étonnement, Eurydice se contenta de se pousser pour le laisser entrer. Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte, Louis lança un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce. Ils seraient plus à l'aise s'ils étaient sûrs que personne ne pourrait les entendre.  
  
— Tu voulais me parler ? questionna Eurydice en se tournant vers lui.  
  
Elle portait une nuisette rouge sous un déshabillé lui aussi rouge agrémenté de quelques pointes de noir. Elle ferma rapidement ce dernier à l'aide de sa ceinture.  
  
— Je... Je pense qu'on devrait essayer.  
  
La jeune femme esquissa un sourire triste.  
  
— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas faire ça à mon frère. Et il le prendra mal c'est certain, le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir.  
— Tu as raison.  
  
Eurydice lui jeta un regard surpris et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre s'il pensait qu'elle voyait juste quant à la réaction d'Alexander.  
  
— Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas lui dire. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on essaye, on voit ce que ça donne et quand on sera sûrs, on lui annoncera.  
  
La jeune femme le fixa quelques instants sans rien dire et Louis se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.  
  
— Tu as vraiment envie d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Tu me plais beaucoup, Eurydice, répliqua-t-il.  
  
Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis l'été de ses quatorze ans, qu'il était sûr de ses sentiments pour elle, mais décida de ne pas le faire. Il ne servait à rien de l'effrayer inutilement.  
  
— Vraiment beaucoup, souffla-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.  
  
A son grand étonnement, elle ne tenta pas de reculer et le laissa faire lorsqu'il caressa doucement sa joue. Il la sentit frissonner sous ses doigts et il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de combler la distance entre eux et de l'embrasser. Il glissa ses mains le long de sa taille par dessus sa robe de chambre. Eurydice passa ses bras autour de son cou et pressa son corps contre le sien. Leur baiser se fit plus passionné et Louis, audacieux, finit par passer ses mains sous son déshabillé. Eurydice passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Le jeune homme descendit ses baisers dans le cou de l'ancienne Serpentard qui rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Il l'entendit gémir légèrement alors qu'il cajolait sa gorge. Le déshabillé ne recouvrait plus que son épaule droite et finit par tomber complètement.  
  
— Pas de suçon, s'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle.  
— Promis, répliqua-t-il contre sa peau.  
— Attends ! dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.  
  
Louis sentit une grande vague de froid l'envelopper alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa table de chevet et récupérait sa baguette. Il l'entendit marmonner un sort pour sceller la porte avant qu'elle ne revienne vers lui et que ses lèvres cherchent à nouveau les siennes. Enhardie, Eurydice passa sa main sous son T-shirt et le remonta jusqu'à effleurer ses tétons. Il la pressa un peu plus contre lui alors qu'il reculait vers le lit. S'éloignant momentanément d'elle, Louis retira son haut et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'assit sur le lit et entraîna Eurydice avec lui. Cette dernière se retrouva à califourchon sur lui et le Serdaigle pouvait sentir son érection presser contre son intimité. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres et passa sa main entre eux. Il ne put retenir un petit soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts entourer son membre. Il avait l'habitude de le faire lui-même mais ce qu'il vivait à cet instant-là n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'on pouvait expérimenter seul.  
  
Il était désormais certain de ne jamais regretter de s'être lancé.


	5. C'est comme le sport

Eurydice l'évitait. Elle avait décidé d'aller faire un tour sur l'île. Une randonnée pour se reconnecter avec la nature, d'après ses propres mots. Louis avait bien proposé de l'accompagner mais elle avait répondu qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Nikolaï avait disparu Merlin seul savait où et Alexander était parti rejoindre Andonía pour leur journée « première fois ». Ne restaient à la villa que Jonas et Louis. Le premier était installé autour de la piscine et lisait une bande dessinée tandis que le deuxième avait décidé de finir ses devoirs d'étude des Runes. Ce n'avait jamais été sa matière préférée mais il savait qu'il en aurait certainement besoin dans son travail futur. Le jeune homme attendait la rentrée avant de commencer à postuler au Ministère de la Magie. Il espérait décrocher un poste au département de la coopération internationale magique mais savait que les places étaient chères.  
  
— Ça bosse fort à ce que je vois, déclara une voix féminine à quelques mètres de lui.  
  
Louis releva un visage surpris vers la nouvelle venue et l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui.  
  
— Tout le monde est parti ?  
— Ouais, ils avaient tous des choses à faire, répliqua le Serdaigle.  
  
Bien qu'il ne soit plus intéressé par elle, Louis devait avouer qu'Arabella était une jolie jeune femme. A dix-huit ans, elle faisait près d'un mètre soixante-dix, possédait des cheveux ondulés de la couleur du miel et des yeux noisette dans lesquels brillait une étincelle de malice.  
  
— Tu fais quoi exactement ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur la table.  
— Mes devoirs d'étude des Runes.  
— Etude des Runes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
— Vous n'avez pas ça à Ilvermorny ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
Arabella secoua la tête négativement.  
  
— On étudie les anciennes écritures magiques, expliqua-t-il. On fait beaucoup de traduction et ça aide beaucoup pour comprendre l'origine des sorts.  
— Ça a l'air compliqué, remarqua la Canadienne, intéressant mais compliqué.  
— Ça l'est, se contenta de répondre Louis avant de s'étirer. Et j'en ai marre, ajouta-t-il en fermant son livre. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? On doit avoir du jus de citrouille si ça te tente ?  
  
Il esquissa un léger sourire en voyant la grimace qui était apparue sur le visage de son amie.  
  
— Pas de jus de citrouille, j'ai compris, plaisanta-t-il en se levant. Jus d'orange, de cranberry, de l'eau ?  
— Cranberry, s'il te plaît, répondit Arabella.  
  
Louis se dirigea vers la cuisine et revient quelques instants plus tard avec deux verres et la bouteille de jus de cranberry. Il les servit avant de se rasseoir à la place qu'il avait quittée.  
  
— Quoi de neuf alors ?   
  
Arabella haussa les épaules et expliqua que sa sœur était partie faire un tour en bateau avec son petit ami et qu'elle avait décidé de quitter la maison de sa grand-mère quand cette dernière avait annoncé qu'elle allait recevoir ses amies du club d'échecs.  
  
— Tu es totalement la bienvenue ici, ne t'en fais pas, déclara Louis lorsqu'elle émit l'hypothèse de le déranger. Tu souhaites déjeuner avec Jonas et moi ?  
— Oh, je ne voudrais pas non plus m'imposer, répondit Arabella, gênée.  
— Si je n'avais pas envie que tu déjeunes avec nous, je ne te proposerais pas, se contenta de répliquer Louis en souriant.  
  
Ils discutèrent une dizaine de minutes avant que le Serdaigle décide de commencer à préparer le repas. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de Jonas qui n'avait pas bougé depuis près de deux heures. Avait-il même tourné les pages de son livre ? Arabella lui proposa son aide et les deux jeunes gens se mirent à cuisiner tout en discutant de la visite que Louis et Eurydice avaient effectué la veille.  
  
— Et ça vaut le coup alors ?  
— Carrément. On a appris plein de choses et le guide était très intéressant et surtout très intéressé par ce qu'il faisait. Ça se sentait quand il parlait.  
— Il faudra que je réserve un tour alors, répliqua Arabella en souriant.  
  
Ils se turent quelques secondes, concentrés sur leur travail, avant que la Canadienne ne reprenne la parole :  
  
— Dis Louis ! Je me disais... Euh... Il y a une soirée d'organisée « Chez Ulysse » demain et... Enfin, je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble.  
  
Le jeune homme arrêta de couper la tomate qu'il avait devant lui et tourna son visage vers Arabella, gêné. Il savait bien qu'elle risquait de se faire des idées après la danse qu'ils avaient partagée.  
  
— Tu ne peux pas, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.  
— C'est pas ça. C'est... Je t'aime bien, Arabella, mais...  
— Mais je ne t'intéresse pas comme ça, c'est ça ? finit-elle, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres.  
— Je suis navré, répliqua-t-il, sincère.  
— C'est pas grave ! On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
Elle éclata d'un rire faussement joyeux avant d'arborer un sourire forcé. Louis l'avait blessée mais son amie tentait de garder la face. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur ses tomates, lui laissant le temps de digérer la rejet dont elle venait d'être victime.  
  
Les deux amis continuèrent de cuisiner en silence et Louis ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine culpabilité en voyant la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils avaient bientôt fini de préparer les pâtes à la bolognaise lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un pénétrer dans la maison.  
  
— Salut ! s'exclama Eurydice dans l'entrée.  
  
A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle pénétra dans la cuisine en souriant largement. Sourire qu'elle perdit quelques instants avant de le retrouver presque immédiatement. Louis fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.  
  
— Vous nous faites quoi de bon ? questionna-t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.  
— Salade de tomates en entrée et spaghettis bolognaise en plat principal, répondit Louis. Ta rando s'est bien passée ? Je pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt.  
  
Elle perdit de nouveau son sourire au grand étonnement du jeune homme et répliqua d'une voix un peu sèche qu'elle avait dit à Jonas qu'elle rentrait pour le déjeuner.  
  
— Je vais mettre la table, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les placards.  
  
Du coin de l’œil, Louis vit Arabella suivre Eurydice du regard, visiblement surprise par sa réaction.  
  
— Elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, remarqua-t-elle dans un murmure.  
  
Louis se contenta de hausser les épaules et reprit la découpe des oignons avant de les mettre dans la sauteuse. Il entendit les marches de l'escalier craquer et sut qu'Eurydice était en train de monter à l'étage. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dan sa poitrine juste avant de prendre la décision d'aller la voir.  
  
— Tu peux t'occuper de ça cinq minutes ? Il faut que j'aille voir un truc en haut.  
  
Arabella lui jeta un regard surpris mais hocha la tête positivement. Louis monta les escaliers d'un pas rapide et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eurydice. La porte était entrouverte et il put constater qu'elle était en train de choisir des vêtements dans sa commode.  
  
— Je peux entrer ? questionna-t-il en frappant doucement à la porte.  
  
Eurydice devait vraiment être de mauvaise humeur car elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et continua à fouiller dans son meuble. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Que lui prenait-il ? La veille tout allait bien entre eux. Il avait passé la nuit dans son lit à explorer son corps et voilà qu'elle lui tournait le dos et l'ignorait comme s'il n'était qu'un simple veracrasse.  
  
— Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
— Tout va bien, rétorqua-t-elle.  
— T'es sûre ?  
— Sûre. Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche, répliqua Eurydice en se redressant. Tu peux... Il faut que je passe, dit-elle en constatant qu'il se trouvait entre la porte et elle.  
— Tu regrettes, c'est ça ? souffla Louis tristement.  
— J'ai juste envie d'aller me laver.  
  
Elle dut remarquer son air inquiet car elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
— Et non, je ne regrette pas. Je peux passer maintenant ?  
  
Louis se décala pour la laisser sortir avant de la suivre à l'extérieur de la pièce. Le Serdaigle était un peu perdu face à la réaction d'Eurydice. Elle semblait lui en vouloir de quelque chose mais le jeune homme était incapable de savoir quoi. Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine quelques instants plus tard, Arabella était en train de faire revenir les oignons dans de l'huile d'olive.   
  
— Elle va bien ?  
— Ouais, la rando l'a juste un peu fatiguée, expliqua Louis en vérifiant la température de l'eau.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens finirent de préparer le déjeuner en silence et étaient en train d'installer les plats sur la table lorsque Eurydice fit son apparition.  
  
— Ça sent bon, remarqua-t-elle en souriant. Jonas ! Tu viens manger ? appela-t-elle.  
  
En moins d'une minute, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table et commencèrent à déjeuner. L'ambiance était étrange. Louis sentait bien que ni Eurydice ni Arabella n'étaient complètement à l'aise et Jonas, comme à son habitude, arborait cette moue morose qui agaçait aussi bien son frère que sa sœur.  
  
Finalement, après une tasse de thé, Arabella prit congé et Jonas retourna à sa lecture laissant Eurydice et Louis seuls dans la cuisine.   
  
— Ta rando s'est bien passée ? questionna-t-il en essuyant la vaisselle qu'elle faisait.  
— Ça a été. Corfou est vraiment magnifique et je crois que j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seule, répondit-elle. Et toi ? Ta matinée ?  
  
Il haussa les épaules avant d'expliquer qu'il avait réussi à bien avancer ses devoir d'étude des Runes avant qu'Arabella ne vienne leur rendre visite. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Eurydice se tendre un peu suite à la mention de la Canadienne.  
  
— Elle m'a invité à une soirée « Chez Ulysse » mais j'ai dit non et mis les choses au clair avec elle, poursuivit-il espérant que cela la rassurerait sur ses sentiments.   
  
Eurydice se contenta de hocher la tête tout en continuant de frotter les ustensiles de cuisine. Sa chevelure était relevée en un chignon et quelques petits cheveux bruns et bouclés couraient sur sa nuque. Louis leva la main pour les effleurer et sentit la jeune femme se tendre sous ses doigts.  
  
— Pas ici, souffla-t-elle. On risque de nous voir.  
— Jonas n'a pas levé les yeux de son bouquin de la journée, répliqua-t-il en se plaçant derrière elle.  
  
Il descendit ses mains le long de son corps jusqu'à sa taille et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Instinctivement, Eurydice tourna la tête lui offrant un meilleur accès alors qu'il passait les mains sous son haut. Des bruits de pas lui vinrent aux oreilles et le jeune homme s'éloigna d'elle avant d'attraper une assiette pour l'essuyer.  
  
— J'ai oublié mon gilet, déclara Arabella en pénétrant dans la pièce. Vous voulez de l'aide ?  
— Non, non, c'est bon. Merci Arabella, répliqua Eurydice en lui souriant.  
— A plus alors ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de quitter la maison.  
— C'était moins une, remarqua Eurydice.  
  
Louis esquissa un léger sourire avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Ils allaient falloir qu'ils se fassent plus discrets s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire prendre avant la fin des vacances.

  
  
  


~.~.~.~

  
  
  


Le soleil se couchait doucement à l'horizon lorsque Alexander revint de sa journée chez sa petite amie. Il salua rapidement le monde et monta à l'étage après avoir expliqué qu'il avait déjà dîné chez elle.  
  
— Alors ? questionna Louis en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.  
— Alors quoi ? rétorqua Alexander visiblement agacé.  
— Tu ne devais pas aller retrouver Andonía aujourd'hui.  
— Si.  
— Et ?  
— Et on l'a fait.  
— Tu comptes me faire la gueule encore longtemps ? demanda Louis irrité par le comportement de son meilleur ami.  
— Je te fais pas la gueule, mentit effrontément Alexander.  
— Tant mieux parce que si tu me faisais la gueule, il paraît qu'on devrait s'échanger quelques coups de poing avant de se réconcilier.  
— C'est quoi ces stranguloteries ? interrogea Alexander sans comprendre.  
  
Louis fut satisfait en voyant le léger sourire qui étirait désormais les lèvres de son camarade de maison.  
  
— J'ai entendu dire que c'était comme ça que les vrais hommes réglaient leurs conflits.  
— Il faut croire que je ne suis pas un vrai mec alors.  
— Non mais sérieux, Alex ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Le Serdaigle baissa les yeux visiblement mal à l'aise.  
  
— Ça s'est mal passé avec Andonía ?  
  
Le rouge qui monta aux joues d'Alexander fut suffisant pour que Louis comprenne que c'était le cas.  
  
— Tu veux en parler ?  
— J'ai honte, marmonna le jeune homme sans le regarder.  
— Honte de quoi ? Tu l'as fait, je te rappelle alors que moi...  
  
Des images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Eurydice et lui s'étaient découvert tout au long de la nuit. Il avait caressé ses cuisses, embrassé ses grains de beauté, goûté la saveur de sa peau mais l'acte en lui-même lui était encore étranger.  
  
— Tu sais qu'on dit toujours que même quand on ne l'a jamais fait, le corps sait quoi faire !  
— Ouais...  
— Et bien, il faut croire que ce n'est pas mon cas.  
  
Louis fronça les sourcils.  
  
— Tu n'as pas... ?   
— Si, on a mais... Je lui ai fait mal, voilà !   
— Tu lui as fait mal ?  
— Elle était vierge et...   
  
Alexander se renfonça un peu plus dans son siège, mal à l'aise.  
  
— Je m'y suis pris comme un cognard ! J'étais trop empressé, j'ai juste... Je me sens comme une bouse de dragon !  
  
Louis pinça les lèvres ne sachant pas quoi répondre dans un premier temps. Il devait peser au mieux ses mots s'il voulait qu'ils touchent Alexander.  
  
— Tu sais c'est jamais génial la première fois. Le sexe c'est comme le sport, ça demande de l'entraînement.  
  
Louis regretta ses paroles dès que les mots eurent quitté sa bouche. « Le sexe c'est comme le sport ! Vraiment, Louis ? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une meilleure comparaison » se maudit-il intérieurement. Alexander releva son visage vers lui et Louis crut voir dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être que finalement ses paroles n'était pas aussi nulles qu'il l'avait pensé au premier abord.  
  
— Tu crois ?  
— Bah ! Le sexe c'est comme tout, c'est normal que tout ne soit pas parfait dès le premier essai.  
  
Si Louis avait pu, il lui aurait dit que lui aussi avait eu l'impression d'être particulièrement peu doué de ses mains la veille, mais il était mieux pour eux deux que cette conversation n'ait jamais lieu. Alexander hocha plusieurs fois la tête semblant réfléchir aux paroles de son meilleur ami.  
  
— Tu as raison, finit-il par dire. Je... Je vais aller voir Andonía demain et... Ouais !   
  
Alexander continua de marmonner des paroles que Louis n'arriva pas à saisir et le jeune homme comprit qu'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'autre chose. Il esquissa un sourire et quitta la pièce.   
  
Cette nuit-là, Louis alla de nouveau retrouver Eurydice dans sa chambre. Comme la veille, il jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation à la pièce alors qu'elle scellait la porte. Comme la veille, il caressa sa joue de sa main. Mais contrairement à la veille, ce fut Eurydice qui combla la distance entre eux et l'embrassa.  
  
Plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque qu'il se détacha d'elle après lui avoir fait l'amour, Louis repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à son meilleur ami plus tôt dans la soirée. La réalité était parfois encore mieux que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer.


End file.
